creadorhistoriasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Un saque asi el mañana 2
nos dirigimos Asia la cancha dedonde estaban el resto de nuestros amigaos , entonces nos acercamos a saludar y entoces tori, y su dice , oye Mark dinos quienes es quipo de ojos rojos tan mono, Mark me dijo tori piensa un poco es seguida ci quien era , entoces sus se aserco vaya chico mas guapo todos quienes sabían quien eran es chico nos echamos a reír , entoce Harley dijo Mark quien es el deverda …….. jude: que pasa Harley ya no te cuerdas de mi o que Harley: como es que sabes mi nombre scokit, Darren,sawdou, tourch, Xavier...: eso como sabes su nombre jude: vengan chicos ustedes tampoco se acuerdan de mi , si soy yo jude sharp scokit , Darren , Harley, sawdou, tourch, Xavier, Jordán, tori , sus ,Eric, bobi : ¡qué! deverda es jude jude: si este soy yo sin la capa , sin las gafas sus: pues así luches mi bine jude entoce marcelin me dijo que colocara las manos asía atrás y no me moviera hasta que ella dijera al o yo lo hice caso entoces setii como alguien corría si mi y salto y se cojijo ami como si fuero un koala entoce marcelin dijo una palabra a que solo entendía ellos dos y al serlo vino una chica de cabello rubio marrón hola a todos , todos nos quedamos perplejo ave como actuaba la chica entonces nos quedamos en soco al oír amark ….. Mark: primar y se que quieres mucho a jude que ase tiempo que no se venían pero no Ceres que es demasiado Xavier: ¡ queeeeeee! la chicha que esta en la pelea de jude es tu prima , pero porque has dicho que tu prima lo quiero mucho Mark: es que se conoces des pequeños por eso lo dije dulce : caballero mira esto daren, Jordán , Xavier...: acaba de llamar a jude caballero dulce: lo llano así porque me salvo un par de ves cuando eremos pequeños sockti: eso lo explica todo jude:. myledy que era eso que querías que viese Harley: jenial a hora se pone hablar jude tododo romántico entoces Mark chicos permitime que os presente al resto de los amigos de dulce , jude y Celia cuando eran pequeños , el es Félix es batería ; Félix: hey que pasa, ella es marcelin : es la hermana de derct, ella toca el bajo y derct la guitara eléctrica; derct y marcelin: hola gente, ellos dos también son hermas tocan el saxofón y el teclado , y se llaman folar y Eliot dark ; Eliot y flora: mucho gusto en conocerlos , entonces ellos dos son los hijos de ray dark , ella dice si y tiene un grupo , pero entoces quien es el cantante del grupo entoces Mark dice muy sencillo el cantante , compositor es nuestro amigo jude sharp, no se lo cerina entoces Mark les enseña el video que gravo en la actuación de después de la orla Harley: que jude desde cuando canta así ? Xavier, Jordán, sawdou, sockti, tori , thoch, bobi , sus ,ercí : eso jude desde cuando cantas así de alucine? jude : pues des siempre , pero cundo empecé a cantar con el grupo fue a eso de los 6 años tori: no me lo creo desde tan pequeño flora : es cierto mira es te video tori: con ta jude agüita tines n arte para la música jude : gracia tori dulce : nos apuntamos juntos al concurso de baile de salón eh caballero jude : lo que se por myledy venga vamos a jugar al futbol con nuestros amigos dela rojal , los ciento Mark , pero yo no puedo , Tenjo que llevar a guimena a casa de mis tíos y no puede viajar sola en el avión y mi pader ya esta apaalla pero yo Tenjo que pasar mi casa dejar todo en mi cuarto y coger la maleta , porotanto no estaré por Japón , dulce Evans a te justaría venir con migo …….. Vanesa : puedes ir con jude y su prima..... Mark : hola tía , conoce a jude Vanesa:: si mira Mark: Habib si son jude dulce , Celia de niños pequeños mi : como que l dejas ires , solo , y con un chico Vanesa : troquilo mi yo confió en jude y dulce además el pader y los tíos dela familia a adoptiva de jude estarán con ellos Mark : oye jude tepodemos acompañar a tu casa y te ayudamos a guardar el equipo ,y luego les acompañaos al aeropuerto jude: claro que no me importa Mark, myledy así tu tendrás tiempo de prepara tu cosa pa el viaje entonces todos no subimos a un a limusina con jude y todos los del grupo de la banda de música , cundo llegamos nos quedamos flipando al ver la pedao de mansión que tnia nuestro antiguo excapitán de la royal , nosotros no fuimos los únicos algunos del Raimon nos que damos en sock , mark dice , importante cuidado con un jarrón de por colana chica Nelly dice tu ya habias es tado aki no , jude dijo s, y subimos unas escalera con una moqueta roja y las barandillas de oro y plata entoce llegamos a una puerta de madera con los pasada manos de bronce que se abría solo al tara dear al jude lo hizo y pudimo pasar todos y le seguimos a entoces jude dice gracias por ayudarme con los paaratos y las cosas de música y dice espern aki me voy ac ambirar y coger la maleta ,se dirijieron asi el aeropuerto alilos espera dulce jude le coje de la mano y dice vavamos my ley di y la niña pequeña le dijo vamos gimena , laniña la agaro del oro brazo el cochero paso las maleta todos nos quedamos depeidiendolos Alguer a andalucia se reuniero con los tio y el pder dice jude queien esa chica...……... dulce: mucho justo yo soy dulce la novia de la infaciaa de su hijo sºsharp: el placer en mio ya en la casa dejude dulce le dice hay un problema me acaba de dejar el pijama con las prisa jude dice no te precupes yo te dejona al jo mio , par que lo uses de pijama , un buen dina nelly nos reuna en el ginacion y dice conectando y y me ven a mi en bikini tomándome una piña colada , mi pader dicjo hija dijo que asetodando un piña colada cuando eso tine alchol entoces judeo hlo hola buenos dijas a todos , sus dice a tori madremia aguita la Tablet que qtine jude , entoces toria se hecho ari oara dicimular al comentario entoces dice Vanesa jude la piña cola tine alchol, jude responde que no tine , entonces dulce dice jude me pones crema en la esplanda que no llego , jude mle dijo claro ,todos al venos dijero están en la playqu es uerte dijo Harley entan en la playa y no se metan en el aguna dulce rio y dijo...... dulce: no , estamos en medio del oseano dela playa de malaga abordo del yate,,trnsalantico del padre de jude Sº sharp: hola chicos qque sen con la tecnología ……. dulce: ah sºsºhpar venga y salude anuestro equipo por video llamada sºsharp bueno que puedo perder , hola el raimony la royan...: hola mucho gusto encorele señor sharo sºsharp : porfavor llamame jasanali, eso va también por ti mi futura nuera jude se: puso colorado y dijo papa dulce: estabien jasan mark: perdonde uste es dea arabia entoce Celia dice hay capitatan no se ie uste es de arabia se dice uste es árabe o algo parecido sºsharp: tu debes ser l a hermanita pequeña de jude Celia: si a sie es jasanali sºsharp: porque no os venis para andalucia el primer dia de verano y asi lo pasais todos jutos a demás tenjo entendio que hay una pool pary en algunsitio de anandlucia ustedes vengan y yo me encargo de llegarlos a es si tio eso claro esta si os dejan vuestro s padres, y no soy árabe soy indu ,mi esposa que enpas descanse si era árabe mar: gracia se loc cometamos anuestos adres aver que opina le diremos a través otra video llamada sºsharp: vale me voy para que ustedes sigan hablndo , porsierto Celia un gusto concerté, megustaria conocete Celia : gracias igualmente nosotros se lo comentamas anuestos padresy nos dejor ir pero mi mader no estaba tan segura yo e dije que íbamos a estar con la familia de jude entoces el ultimo dia de clase estbamos toos desenando que sonara el tibre par asalir pitando a casa coger el equipaje yy ir al eropuerto, cundo nos reunimos con la royal en el aeropuerto , vimos que jouh tenia unos audifonos y estafa hablnado solo y nos dijo que rea porque era la oprimera ves que viajaba a otro país y estaba oyendo ay repitiendo algunas de su palabras entoces garly trgo su tabla en una blosa su maleta y untodos empezamosa en pacar en el mismo avión entoces llga Axel corriendo yve a jack y se asercay dice donde para en paakar el dice aki después de una cola larganos subimos all avión , ,tori se sienta con Harley y darren flora se iba sentar con clerb pero el le dice a ki va devide cosa de capitanenes entoces se sienta al lado de genda que le dice hola yo soy flora dark mucho gusto , genda encatado , misamigos están asi porque un siguen asustados podpor lo que nos hizo tu padre en el pasado ... durante el vuelo jouh: oye flora te gustaría compartir algo conigo, bueno lo uqeuiero decir esque si te apetece tomarte algo comigo , ug soy un estúpido simpre me pogo nerviso cuando hablo con alguine folar: claro que si , esoto te llammas jouh: y perdona, me llemo jouh King , y que quier podir flora: que te parece un batido multi frutas jouh: me parece bien , pero podría se r si leche normal flora: por si me permites que te pregunte jouh: claro que no me importa que me preguntes flora, dijo sin leche porque soy alérgico ala lactosa flora: pues lo pedimos sin las lactosa jouh: gracia flora flora : de nada entocekeviele dicen miran alla jouh y la hija de ray dark compartiendo no se ra que flora le gusta jouh , devid pero que dice jouh seria incacapas dde qquedarse de novio con ella entonces llega el padre de jude y dice bien os repartiren dedos en dosn o de 3 dado ue la habitaciones de invitanos son muy diferentes unas tine camas y otra 3 bien tu mark ira cana la nelly , Axel , kevin y sawu lostres iran juntos , natnzha, devid , vosotros dos ires juntos ,caleb y camelia ustede dos iranjuntos , solo habrá uuna de 4y una de 5 el resto seguirá siendo de 2 a3 ,nosotros dijimos si, jack, thou, tod,timi ustedes cuatros irán juntos ,jordan Xavier, daren , sckoti Eliot ustedes 5 ira juntos , Celia tu iras con derct y marcelin tu con austin ,finalment jouhy flora ustedes iran juntos marky nelly: si kevin, sawu, Axel: si nathzhan y devid: si camelia y cleb: vale los que quedamvamos dijimos si y nos dirijimos a nuestras habitaciones , cuando entramos enla habitación dije mi cama es la que da asi ala ventana y ellodije yo me qudo con la orta , nosotas abrimos y desempacamos y sacamoas el pi jama y lo dejamos de bajo dela almoda y seramos la maleta y se lu fuimos a comunicar al padre de jude y fuimimos a dar una vuelta con ellos po to do andalucisa , disfrutamos de la gatronomia cultura i arte , jouh y yo segiamos alucinado porto y en tocces jude dice venga chicos subamos en la barcas o en caruaje de cabayos y sacamos fotos entoces la mita se monto en las barcos jouh y yo en caruaje que solo era para sos y en ferte de la girlda nos saccamos uns elfin todos juntos ya en la tarde jouh y yo estababos en pijama vienondo una peli bueno aun que yo con una chaqueta puesta entonces toan en la puerta jouh dice adelante entra aunsti y dicen tomen las isimos antes en la cosina marclin .. austin , gracias pero yo no puedo comer ni ver nada que tenja lacttosa , ah va lo siento jouh no pasa hada yyo me como la gallleta que le habéis taidpo . luego se fueron sere la puert y dijo jouh ven vmos aver otra peli junto, yo me sente en su cama el dijo queitate la chaqueta , trakila note voy aser nada yo lo y segimos viendo la peli y en un momento to dado me quede dormida sobre el hombre de jouh ……. jouh: que linda es me dacosa despertarla ….; quue sen sacion es esta no puedeo dejar de pensar en flora dark, estare enamorando de ella . si es asi ami no me importa , pero sentirá ella lo mismo asia ami alamañana siguiente jouh, me trajomel deasyuno a la cma y me dijo buenos días princesa yo no sabia porque lo había dicho entoce el dije porfavor que me dijera el me dijo todo y o que se ti apor mi yo lo abarse y le di un pico y dije tu también me gustas mucho pero me gustaría ir despacio en el tama de nosvios le dijo lo que tu quieras y nos dimos otro veso pero esta bes con lenguna y nos separamos y nos preparamos para it a la pool party ,, ya listo nos runimos con los demás , entoces devide cojio a jouh dijo de que vas tio cole cojes la muñeca la hija de ray dar a esa zoora que te ahara daño , jouh déjame empaz , y se lagr con los del Raimon y flora se sienta ami milado y decidimos contarcelo ajude y dulce , ya que llos lo entendería , al orilos nos abrazaron conjutameta y dijeron felicidadeschicos , entoces mark se acerca y dice que pas algo jouh es que discutistemmuy fuerte con devid, se lo dije a mark , el se cayo y no dijo nada y nos fumos ala pisina para l a fiesta , y para sorpresa de todos una persona dijo hola hija flora : papito jude: hola ray dark ray dark: hola a todos , flora que haces a garada de la mano de jouh king flora ,: veras papi es el y yo esmos empezado a salir como novios ray dark : me parece correcto ,por mi no hy proble en que salgas con el jouh: comandante pero porque años atrás era tan cruel con todos nosotros ray dark: solo actuava a si para proteguer ami famila y ajude ……. jouh: todo claro ray dark: ahora ven a ki futuro cuña continuara